


Draco's Surprise

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: The Slytherin squad wanted to surprise Draco on his birthday, but it looks like the celebrant had a surprise up his sleeve too.





	Draco's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote for Draco's birthday.

Draco's Surprise 

The Slytherin squad was busy decorating the common room at the Head boy's Apartment, bribing House elves for food, and shopping for butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Today was Draco Malfoy's birthday, and they all wanted to celebrate his special day. Theo Nott made hired the Artic Monkeys to play for them, while Blaise Zabini oversaw the bar set up. The Greengrass sisters led the team in putting up banners and balloons, Astoria looking all giddy because they all knew she was crazy over the Slytherin Prince. Despite the hustle and bustle going on, Pansy Parkinson was sitting on one of the sofas, polishing her nails. She dabbed a fresh coat of polish, while watching her classmates busy themselves with manual labor. She knew better than to pitch in this horrendous idea. 

It was nearly eight in the evening, and they all knew Draco should be on his way back to his room, like he always did. Since becoming Head Boy, they rarely got to hang out with him. He'd rise from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall at seven-thirty, say he's bushed, and would like to retire for the night. Well, tonight they weren't going to let that happen. 

The squad went to their respective positions at seven-forty-five in the hopes of giving their Head Boy a birthday to remember. They sought good hiding places too. Except for Pansy, who was working on her nails. She knew better. 

Minutes turned to hours. At nine-thirty, they all came out of their hiding spots all fussy and sweaty. 

"Where the fuck is Malfoy?" they all wondered out loud. Blaise poured himself a drink, and Theo followed suit. He nodded when the band asked if they can leave for the night to play elsewhere, much to the Greengrass sisters dismay. Pansy took a plate full of bite sized sandwiches to nibble on. Soon, the squad were all seated on the floor, eating and drinking. 

At ten o’clock, they heard laughter down the hallway. It oddly resembled Draco's laugh, only this sounded heartfelt. 

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this!" they heard a girl say. 

"Come on, it's my birthday today. Humor me, and let's sleep in my room for a change." their eyes shot wide open, and their jaws dropped at his statement. 

"Sleep sounds good!" who was that girl? 

"We will sleep, my dear, after I have my way with you," the Headboy declared as he grabbed her and pulled her inside his apartment. 

The two stumbled into a room full Slytherins staring openly at the HeadBoy and HeadGirl, looking disheveled. 

The couple returned their shocked looks with that of their own. "What's this?"

"Uh. Surprise?” Blaise said lamely. 

“Happy Birthday,” a now drunk Theo said, raising his glass. 

Pansy, who knew better, stood and handed the couple a bottle of butterbeer each. "Cheers, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Looks like the surprise was on them."

End.


End file.
